A Compromise
by Adorable-SK
Summary: When Sena wants to avoid getting into an arranged marriage setup by her father the girl decides to pretend to have a lover. However though she soon finds that the only person suitable enough to be her fake girlfriend is a certain dark haired girl. Yozora x Sena
1. Chapter 1

Yozora was never one for love. She knew that too well herself. Frankly, Yozora believed that love was a useless emotion only suitable for fairytales. Irritatingly enough, her family didn't share her nonchalance about the pursuit of romance. It was bad enough to have her entire family wanting her to get a boyfriend. She just wished that they would perhaps get off her back about it.

As Yozora entered the Neighbor's club's room everything was happening rather normally. Everyone was there, except for a certain blonde whose spot by the television was currently vacant. Yozora pondered for a moment exactly where the blonde haired girl was. Not that she was really bothered, shaking the idea from her mind. Sena was last thing that Yozora cared about right now.

The dark haired girl sat down at the seat pulling out another one of her novels to keep her entertained for long enough. At least it beat simply spending the time alone.

However though before was able to even finish her chapter the girl was cut off in her reading by a particular blonde bursting through the door of the club.

"Gahh..." Sena moaned before she took a seat down at the table.

"Are you ok Sena-Anego?" Yukimura questioned seeming concerned at the girl situation as she lay down on the table.

"It's noting... it's just Papa. Ever since he found out that Kodaka and I aren't going to get married, he's been pushing me to find another suitor" Sena groaned "I don't want to have to get married to some random stranger."

"What difference would it make anyway." Yozora intervened "You can't get married. You're too much of a whore for one person."

"Shut up, Yozora! I'm really not in the mood today!" Sena almost yelled out. Calming herself she once again rested her head down on the table. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to get married!"

"Hey, what's the problem with Sena-chan?" Rika questioned

"She's being sold off as a sex slave." Yozora replied with her typical dark humour

"It's nothing like that!" Sena stood up defending herself. "Papa wants to arrange for me to be married to some stranger."

"Is this because he found out you and Kodaka weren't dating?" Rika asked the sulking blonde. "Why don't you just pretend? Just say that you're dating someone."

"That's a perfect idea...but Papa would never believe it. He'd want to meet the guy who was dating me." Sena lamented as leaned back in her chair.

"What if you pretended to date someone then?" Yukimura suggested.

"I suppose, but who would I ask to pretend to be my boyfriend?" Sena wondered

"What about one of those guys who hang around with you?" Rika spoke

"No, there's no way I'd even pretend to date any of them." Sena denied the idea of dating one of her many devotees.

Yozora continued to sit quietly, exchanging glances with Kodoka, who was sharing the girl's lack of interest with the current topic. In all honesty, this talk of love and boyfriends was making her stomach turn.

"What if you dated a girl instead?" Yukimura proposed.

The whole group all fell quiet for a moment. Eventually, Sena broke the awkward silence

"I...I guess that could work." Sena responded. Looking up; she glanced at the two of the girls in front of her.

Realising what the girl was implying both Yukimura and Rika turned their attention away from the girl.

"My...my heart belongs to anaki" Yukimura spoke out stopping the blonde from being able to ask her.

"Rika, you'll pretend to be my girlfriend right?" Sena asked

"Sorry Sena-chan" Rika waved her hand refusing the girl's question.

Sena sighed. It was just as well. She supposed, there was no way her papa would ever approve of Rika anyway. Realizing, Sena turned to the small blonde on the couch with a hopeful expression.

"Kobato ch-"

"No!" Kodaka immediately stopped the girl. "There's no way that's going to happen. Not to mention what your father would even think?"

Sena sighed. She knew that there was only one person left. She looked at the only remaining candidate: Yozora. Begrudgingly, Sena had to admit that Yozora was a perfect candidate: she was smart, rather good looking, anyone would surely approve of her.

"Yoz-"

"No" Yozora answered straight away having the girl cut off a second time.

"Please! Yozora!" Sena moved closer to the short haired girl.

"Meat, there's no way I'd ever pretend to date you". Yozora didn't even bother to look at the girl, turning her attention back to her book.

"Come on Yozora!" Sena practically began begging to the girl. "I'll even pay you if you want!"

Yozora admitted this caught her attention for a moment. Although, not enough to turn her attention away from her novel

Swallowing her pride Sena spoke out again. "Please Yozora, I'll do anything that you want!"

"Anything?" Yozora questioned

"Y...yeah, Anything!" Sena repeated herself

"Man, you're really desperate you know meat?" Yozora rose to her feet. "I'll pretend to be be your girlfriend. But you'll have to do everything that I tell you, ok meat?"

"Thank you Yozora!" Sena almost attempted to hug the girl, but stopped herself.

"Here you go, Meat." Yozora handed a sheet to the girl. "You can start by doing my homework for me."

"Ehh...but" Sena attempted to complain but found that there was no way she was getting out for this.

"I think this is the start of a romantic relationship" Rika smiled at the two girls.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here" Sena stated, handing her the lengthy report. Yozora took the pages, and skimmed through them "I had to spend ages writing this. I didn't get to play any of the new games I bought either!"

As much as I hate to admit it, this is pretty good" Yozora nonchalantly admitted as she read the report " Well done Meat, you really outdid yourself"

"R..really?" Sena raised her expression at the girl's reaction. The blonde's face was like a dog that had just been praised for doing a good job.

"Yeah. I hope that you can do all my homework this well for me." Yozora explained removing her English book and handing it to the blonde. "This Homework is a hard one. Good luck with it, Meat."

"Ehh?" Sena replied in a hurt tone, her face crestfallen "Yozora..."

"We had a deal didn't we? You said you'd do anything right?" Yozora reminded her with a raised eyebrow

"Y...yeah" Sena replied, blinking back tears. Biting down on her lip she simply took the book from the girl refraining from trying to bad mouth her "girlfriend".

"Anyway, good luck with it. I expect you can finish it all by tomorrow." Yozora waved the girl off, turning to leave.

* * *

Sitting in the Neighbour Club's room Sena sat staring at the notebook in front of her working out the questions, yet again at Yozora's request.

"Man, she's totally using her." Kodoka spoke as she watched the blonde, who was currently hard at work.

Finally managing to finish she picked up the book and handed it over to the dark haired girl who had watched the girl suffer through her own homework.

"Done. That's the last of it." Sena spoke finishing off the last piece of the girl's work, Leaning back and relaxing herself.

"Well done, Meat." Yozora compliment the blonde next to her as she placed the work away into her bag.

"I held my side of the bargain Yozora." Sena turned to the girl "Now you'll definitely pretend to be my girlfriend, right?"

"No." Yozora responded almost instantly

"Yozora!" Sena cried out beginning to cry.

"Geez, I was just kidding you idiot." Yozora sighed watching the girl who was looking like she was just about to break down in tears. Thinking Yozora stared at the girl who was recovering from the shock.

"Say...Meat...what...what exactly do couples do...?" The girl spoke quietly, rather embarrassed by what she had just said.

"Huh?" Sena tilted her head "Oh oh has Yozora-chan never been in a relationship before?" Sena held her hand up to her mouth joking with the girl.

"Shut up meat. It's not like you've probably ever had a boyfriend before" Yozora defended herself.

"Maybe, never a reality based relationship. But I've played over 100 different dating sims and I've had thousands of different virtual girlfriends." Sena crossed her arms looking rather impressed with herself. "Don't worry. I'll teach you how to be the perfect girlfriend!"

"Urrgh...Meat you're making me feel sick" Yozora was already beginning to regret her decision.

"Hmm...hmm...hmmm" Sena chuckled slightly "Firstly as my new girlfriend we should start by going on a date!"

"Why?" Yozora questioned "Aren't we just trying to fool your father. Why don't we just go to him together and tell him I'm dating you?"

"Yozora don't you know anything?!" Sena retorted, pointed her finger at the girl, and began to lecture her "We need to practice first! There's no way he'd simply believe it if we don't practice being a couple!"

"What exactly do you have planned then?" Yozora replied, instantly regretting her inquiry

"We should go to a movie. Then maybe we'd go to get something to eat, and after perhaps we'll go to an arcade then, then you can win me something with the crane machine." Sena clarified, her face brightening as she thought about all of the possibilities of her dream date.

She's really though this whole thing through Yozora figured, imaging that the blonde had most likely been planning a date like this for a long time.

"It's agreed, then!" Sena proclaimed, her eyes lit up with passion "This Saturday. We'll meet up outside the train station and we'll have the perfect date!"

Yozora sighed, knowing she had no say in the blonde's date plans. She wondered whether or not it was too late to pull out of this whole ordeal.


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting for the blonde to show Yozora fidgeted, leaning against a nearby wall. Picking out her phone, she stared at it checking the time. It was exactly 1pm, the time that the blonde had told them to meet up at. Yozora hadn't exactly figured that this was an ideal way to spend her Saturday. Sitting at home sounded much more appealing to her. In fact, she had contemplated standing Sena up and abandoning the "date" altogether. Yozora figured though that if she did such an action that Sena would just complain to her on Monday about it and she'd rather not have to go through that whole ordeal.

"Yozora-chan!" Sena called out as she greeted the girl. Yozora simply stared the girl down not even bothering to respond to the girl's greeting. "How do I look?" Sena asked the short haired girl as she moved showing off her dress to the girl.

"You could have dressed a little less… skimpy." Yozora commented. She mentally noted that Sena's dress really suited her. However, there's no way in hell she'd admit that fact.

"Ehh?" Sena gave her usual shocked action from the short haired girl's cynical response. Taking a moment to review the clothes of the dark haired girl in front of her she folded her arms.

"You're not supposed to say something, like that." Sena attempted to lecture the girl. "A person should always tell their lover they look beautiful no matter what!"

"Whatever, Meat" Yozora replied as she turned her head away from the lecturing girl.

Yozora was wearing her regular tomboyish clothes with a jeans and a jacket. She fit the almost perfect idea of boyfriend. "I guess it makes sense that you wore those clothes you fit the part of the boy much better than I do." Sena admitted

"Huh? What do mean by that?" Yozora glanced down grasping at her jacket. She hadn't exactly planned on going all out for their date like Sena had. She just put on whatever she had available that was clean.

"Nothing, Nothing" Sena waved the girl off, trying to cover her tracks. "Anyway, enough about our clothes. Now that we're both here we can officially begin our date." Sena looked overjoyed at simply muttering the words.

"Fine then, let's get this over with" Yozora sighed, as she removing herself from her position on the wall.

"First part of our date is to see a movie! If we get there soon some of the movies will be starting." Sena declared beginning to walk in the direction of the movie theatre. After emitting a heavy sigh of defeat, Yozora followed suit. They both were rather silent not speaking to each other till they reached the movie complex. Dragging Yozora along, the blonde haired girl looked over the posters for the movies screening.

"Oh Yozora, lets watch this one." Sena pointed to a poster of a romantic movie that the cinema was showing.

"I refuse to watch that, Meat" Yozora plainly admitted to the girl.

"Huh? But why not?" Sena looked rather confused at the girl reaction to her statement. "It's the perfect movie for a date."

"I don't do romantic movies." The dark haired girl admitted placing her hands onto her. "All that lovey-dovey crap really annoys me."

"Fine then." Sena huffed, crossing her arms at the girl. "What type of movie do you want to watch then?"

Scanning her eyes over the various movie posters that were currently on display. A smirk gave over the girls mouth as she pointed to a movie poster "That one." Yozora pointed towards a Movie that read "AXE Murder" Written in blood on the poster.

"But isn't that supposed to be a scary movie?" Sena rubbed her arm nervously as she spoke. Sneaking up the blonde, she grasped her from behind moving her face close to hers.

"Why? Are you scared, Meat?" Yozora grinned menacingly at the girl.

"Of...of course not!" Sena pushed Yozora away from her, taking a protective stance and clenching her fist at the girl.

"Well then, I guess you won't have a problem if I choose this movie?" Yozora spoke as she easily manipulated the girl.

"Alright then, lets watch it!" Sena clenched both of her fist. She refused to be defeated the dark haired girl.

"Ok, it's your choice, Meat." Yozora smiled at the blonde

After leaving the theatre, Yozora was already beginning to regret her initial decision to manipulate the girl into watching the movie. Not only had Sena held onto her to entire time but when she need to go to the toilet she had dragged her along, in case someone tried to "attack her" as she claimed.

Yozora shook her head at the girl, who currently was still hanging onto her as they left the movie theater and shaking in fear. Honest it was just just another one of those low budget slasher films.

Stupid Yozora… Sena mentally fumed, refusing to let go of Yozora's arm I didn't expect it to be that scary. Stupid Yozora!

"Meat, do you mind? You're starting to hurt my arm." Yozora glanced around at the people who were currently beginning to stare at the two of them. "People are starting to stare" Though it felt really like many of the people staring were guys who seemed rather jealous of the dark haired girl currently.

"No way! You're the one who convinced me to watch that movie." Sena practically yelled as she tightened her grip on the arm. "Anyway, it's your duty as my lover to comfort me." Sena hid her face behind the girl's arm.

"Geez, you're such a Chicken, Meat" Yozora still continued to walk with the girl seemingly attached to her arm.

Eventually, Yozora managed to pry the blonde off her arm. However, her relief was short lived. Sena had decided to implement part two of the "Sena Date Plan": a date at a maid café.Unfortunately for Yozora the blonde had decided the option of going to a maid cafe. Upon entering the building, the waitress almost instantly recognised the blonde girl. Yozora was mortified, and hastily ordered and wolfed down her meal. The dark haired girl then hastily dragged the girl out of the cafe.

"Thank god we're finally away from there." Yozora admitted, walking away from the Sena who sped up to catch up with the girl. "Are we finally done yet?" Yozora asked, eager for this "date" of theirs to be finally over so that she could go home.

"Not yet Yozora" Sena denied the girl the right to leave. "We just have one more stop." Pulling the girl to her last part of her plan, she led Yozora to an arcade.

"An Arcade?" Yozora raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Sena proclaimed proudly "They always normally go to an arcade in the visual novels I play."

"I guess this is just a way for me to prove to you that I'm much more skilled then you." Yozora entered the arcade

"There's no way I'm gonna let you beat me Yozora!" Sena chased after the girl into the building.

It didn't take the girls long to revert back to their whole rivalry phase as the two girl had completely forgotten about their agreement, playing almost every game in an attempt to beat each other.

"Is this game too scary for you, meat?" Yozora jeered as she held up her gun to the screen shooting the zombies on the screen. "Do you need someone to hold onto again?"

"Shut up, Yozora." Sena returned fire to the screen. "Gahh!" she yelled as they screen showed 'You are dead' on the screen.

Waiting for the girl to fail on the game herself, Sena stood back watching the short haired girl with anticipation. After quickly losing interest, she turned around after noticing the crane machine behind her.

Not lasting much longer by herself, Yozora placed the gun down as she finished being killed on the game. To be honest she had lasted longer than Sena which was all she was concerned about. Turning, she faced the girl who at the moment was staring into one of the crane machines, admiring the plush toys in the machine.

"I think I'm done now." Yozora admitted, not having any much money left she didn't really have any choice.

"I suppose" Sena admitted she fidgeted slightly. "I just need to go to the bathroom again is all"

"You don't want me to come with you again?" Yozora sighed crossing her arms.

"No, of course not!" Sena defended herself before turning on her heel and striding off "Just don't leave without me ok?"

"Sure, Whatever" Yozora glanced away from the girl before she turned to leave. After she left, Yozora glanced back at the crane machine that Sena had been admiring. It was filled with plush animal cat toys. Yozora normally wasn't one for fluffy toys, but she had to admit that they were rather cute. She did have a certain soft spot for the animal anyway.

Reaching into her pocket, she noted that she only had a few hundred yen left.

As she returned from the bathroom, Sena glanced around after not immediately spotting Yozora. Concerned, she didn't notice the person sneaking up behind her.

"Boo" Yozora placed her hand on the blondes shoulder making her jump.

"Y...Yozora!" Sena shrieked, frowning at the girl. "Don't do tha-"

Sena was caught off guard by having something shoved into her face, thoroughly interrupting her tirade. Finally grasping a hold of the object, she pulled it from her face "Yozora what the-" Sena stopped once again looking down at the plush that she was holding in her hands.

"Didn't you say that you wanted someone to win you something from one of those machines?" Yozora questioned the girl who stood silently looking down at the toy in front of her.

"Th...thank you" Sena spoke quietly

"Hmmm?" Yozora questioned "What did you say?"

"Nothing!" Sena declared "I...I mean it's obvious you would give me something like this. I receive many gifts on a daily basis."

"Whatever Meat." Yozora sighed "Can I please just go home now?"

"Oh right..." Sena looked at the floor "Of course."

Walking towards the station together to two girls were once again stuck in awkward silence as they walked together. Glancing over at Yozora, Sena still had something on her mind.

"Y...Yozora?" Sena asked

"Yeah. What do you want, Meat?" Yozora rested her arms behind her head.

"Co...could we try holding hands?" Sena questioned, catching the other girl off guard

"W...what makes you think, I want your diseased hands touching mine?" Yozora snapped.

"Well if we're going to pretend to a couple, we need to play the part. And...and couples normally do things like that" Sena informed the girl, avoiding eye contact with her.

"F...fine." Yozora offered her hand to the blonde girl who hesitated momentary before accepting. "Just so you know. This is only because we're pretending."

"Yeah...of…of course" Sena agreed.


End file.
